


Rose Oil

by Hawkflight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Foot Fetish, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Naked Female Clothed Male, Teasing, Tickling, shaving/depilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a personal ritual. Levi's just happens to include one other person beside himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Oil

**Author's Note:**

> I did not find a new pairing to obsess over.

The water was rushing from the spout as he kept one hand on the valve, watching as the water line raised along the white porcelain at the pace of a turtle. Once it was just an inch away from the lip of the tub he turned the valve to shut off the water.

The ripples on the surface slowly thinned out, echoing in a few places when it ran into the sides of the tub or the body that had practically sunk into the water. The only thing above the surface were soft pink lips, barely parted as the woman breathed slowly in and out. Her cheeks were a light red even with the bubbles hiding her naked form beneath the water. The strands of hair that fell past her chin were wet, hidden from his gaze for the time being; but he could imagine how the light blonde strands had darkened in color. Her eyelids were currently closed, making it impossible to see the sky blue of her eyes.

Krista looked like she was sleeping in the water, but he knew that wasn't the case. She was just nervous, possibly questioning why she had said yes to his request.

Levi reached over, fingers reaching down to tap at an ankle just under the surface. After a second she raised her foot to rest the heel on the lip of the tub. He wrapped his fingers around her ankle, lifting her foot higher as his other hand grabbed the bath brush from the stand on his right. He flipped it over in his hand, turning the side with the file to the bottom of her foot. With a little pressure he began moving it over her heel, starting from the sides before moving inward. He moved it up further once the was done, taking his time to cover every patch of skin on the bottom of her foot.

He moved the file away from her skin momentarily to brush off the bits of hardened flesh before moving it back to her foot, running the file gently over the back of her toes. With another sweep of his finger over the file he turned the handle in his hand so the bristles of the brush were now facing her foot. He ran the brush over the sole, running it up the side to the front of her foot, running it over her toes to the underside of her foot. Her toes wiggled at this action and he moved the brush over the spot again.

A small laugh slipped from her lips; causing his own to turn up. Levi leaned forward, lowering the brush and pressing his lips to the arch of her foot. The skin was soft, the scent of roses momentarily invading his senses before he pulled himself back.

He ran the brush over her foot one last time, smiling as Krista giggled whenever the rough bristles ran along the curve of her foot. With a tap of his fingers on her ankle, signalling for her to put the foot down in the tub he waited a few seconds for her to raise the other foot out of the salt bath so he could grasp it in his hands much like the first.

Levi repeated his earlier actions: getting rid of the old layer of skin to reach the new layer beneath, then using the brush to get rid of any dirt that remained. Krista's soft laughter filled the room as he did the latter and the brush lingered on her foot for a time, causing her laughter to rise as he tormented her with the brush; a grin on his own face.

Finally he signaled for her to put the foot back into the water and got up from the stool he had been sitting on. He moved it to the side of the tub before sitting once more; dragging the stand with him. Levi didn't need to say anything as Krista raised her leg from the water as soon as he had gotten settled. He helped guide her leg toward him, letting the lower half rest on his thighs as he took the brush and began moving it in a circular motion along her skin.

He started at her ankle, moving up her leg and past her knee to the mid thigh. Not being able to go any further because of the water he gave her leg another once over with the brush before setting it down. Levi turned back to the stand then, grabbing the small bottle of golden liquid. He unscrewed the top, tilting the bottle so a few drops of oil were lying in the palm of his hand.

Levi set the bottle back down, not bothering with the cap for the moment and rubbed his hands together for a second before running his hands over her leg. He adjusted her leg slightly as he wrapped his fingers around her ankle before moving up to the rest of the leg, checking that he had covered every inch. He took the cloth from the stand ro rub the excess oil from his hands, then grabbed the razor; dipping it in the water before settling it against her skin.

He paused for a second, glancing toward her. At the nod of Krista's head he moved the razor over her skin, getting rid of those little hairs he had felt with his hands moments before. It was a slow process, but his fingers never slipped as he shaved her leg. There were no thin slits of red left behind and when he was done he ran a finger from her thigh to her ankle.

So soft. So clean.

He raised his hand from her skin, gently removing each finger from her ankle. Levi watched as her leg sunk back into the water, gazing at the other leg that soon came up to take it's place.

It was further away though, he wouldn't be able to shave to the same point on her other leg like he did the last one. "Could you turn on your side, Krista?" He could see her blink at him from the corner of her eye when he spoke; he hadn't spoken since he started. Since convincing her to let him do this.

Another second passed before she turned on her side like he had requested, giving him adequate room to work with. Now the shaving wouldn't be uneven.

He took up the brush once more and began to repeat the process on this leg as well. Levi took a bit more time with this one though, wanting to make sure it was identical to her other leg. When he was done her leg slipped back beneath the water and she turned so she was on her back again.

Krista raised her arms without him needing to ask and he moved over to be closer to his next task. Once he had applied the oil to the spot below her shoulder he took the razor and got rid of that hair as well; on both sides. He grabbed a pair of tweezers afterward, just to make sure he had gotten every single hair before sitting back properly on the stool and putting the supplies back on the stand.

Levi stood up, pushing the stool and stand away from the tub with his foot. He took a towel from the rack, waiting for her to stand up and step out onto the mat before throwing it over her shoulders and wrapping the towel around her front. "I can stop now if you're uncomfortable," he said, hands clasped onto her shoulders.

She shook her head quickly at his words. "No. I'm fine. Besides," Krista began only to pause; her cheeks darkened a tinge. "I want you too."

His fingers dug into her shoulders for a moment and then he leaned down to press a quick kiss to her lips. He slid his hands down, wrapping one around her waist and the other along her back. With not a word of warning he picked her up, spinning her around toward the door as he walked out from the bathroom and into his own room.

He only stopped to lay her back on his bed. Levi turned away to go back and get the oil and razor.

When he walked back in Krista had already opened the towel beneath her and spread her legs for him. For a moment he couldn't look away from her naked form laid so bare in front of him; for his eyes alone.

Then her legs shifted slightly and he glanced up to see her cheeks were nearly red. Levi glanced down once more before moving to the nightstand to retrieve the scissors he would need before moving back toward her. He set the oil and razor down, but kept the scissors as he sat between her legs, pushing them a bit further apart so he could see the golden curls at the apex of her legs.

Levi leaned forward, grasping one strand between his thumb and forefinger and pulled it forward before snipping the length down. He kept doing this with each individual strand, shortening it until he was satisfied that they were all of the same length. More or less that is, the newer strands were too short but he would take care of them in a moment.

He leaned back to grab the oil, leaving the scissors in it's place. After spreading a few drops among the shorter hairs he took hold of the razor and began shaving them off; tapping at Krista's thigh every once and awhile to direct her body in a position that would allow him to get the blade where he needed it.

Once he was done he put the razor down to look over the curls that remained.

The golden strands now formed a H above her clitoris.

Levi dragged his thumb over the bundle of nerves before leaning forward and over her body to press his lips between the valley of her breasts. When he looked up to meet Historia's eyes he merely smirked at her flustered face. He leaned forward to give her one last kiss before rolling over, swiping the towel out from under her to wrap the knife and razor in before throwing it aside and leaving the open bottle on the nightstand. It was almost empty anyway.

He wrapped his arms around Krista and pulled her close, one hand moving down to rest on her smooth thigh as the other stopped at her hair. "You're a tease," he could hear Krista mutter into his chest and he smirked at the knowledge that her clitoris had to be throbbing now.

"You just took a bath," he murmured back. "You don't want to get all dirty again so soon, do you?"

Levi glanced down to see her biting at her lip. "How do you know what I do or don't want?" He chuckled softly at her words before laying a kiss on her forehead.

The night  _was_  still young.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
